


How could anyone not be in love with Allison Reynolds?

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, tfcfemslashnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: Post-TKMAllison Reynolds works in a Clothing Store. Renee Walker just returned from Fiji. Is now a good time for Allison to tell Renee that she's in love with her?Will she do it anyway?Shameless fluff.





	

     Allison getting a job working in a clothing store shouldn’t have surprised anyone, after all, if she wanted to become a fashion designer she had to start somewhere. And two years after graduation is enough time to travel and do all the things she wanted to do before getting a job.

     But now here she was, in a job that she’d expected herself to barely tolerate for the greater good. Seriously, helping people and making change wasn’t her idea of what she wanted to do with her life. But as it turned out, she was really good at helping people choose what they wanted. Dealing with terrible people was something she was also pretty good at, (dealing with the Ravens made irate customers seem like nothing). 

    In fact, she had just finished up with a customer when it happened. The one true love of her life walked in. Well, one true female love of her life, she was still pretty sure Seth was it for guys. But for girls…that was Renee. 

    Allison had come to terms with her feelings towards Renee soon after she realized them. It was never really an issue, she had Seth, and Renee was untouchable. And Renee was her best friend, Allison cared too much about their friendship—and the team dynamics—to ruin that with her crush. 

    But now they were both out of school, and Renee had just entered the clothing store after months away in the Peace Corps. Last Allison knew, Renee was in Fiji, which Allison was admittedly jealous of. Not because of the work, but the culture she knew Renee was experiencing. 

    Allison took a moment to look Renee over while her coworker greeted Renee. She looked the same, except her hair was longer, it was still the same pale color. The tips were a mint green this time, however. That was it, Allison couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

    “Renee!”

    Renee and Allison’s coworker both turned before Renee rushed over, wrapping her arms around Allison’s neck. Allison flashed back to every hug they shared after every game, the same exhilaration filling her veins. There was nothing like it.

    “I missed you,” Renee started, smiling.

    “You too. I didn’t know you were back.” Allison squeezed Renee once, before letting her go to really look at her. “The green tips look great, by the way.”

    “Thanks. I figured they’d match Fiji. And I just got back last night, and needed some new clothes. Want to help me?”

   “Of course, what are you looking for?” Allison perked up, she loved shopping with Renee, even if their tastes differed so much.

    Half an hour, later, Renee had new clothes, including a white t-shirt with an animated fox on it. That choice was both of theirs, Renee had found it in the clearance bin and Allison called it an omen.

    “Now that you’ve got new Fox merch, and a bunch of other clothes, want to go back to my place and watch a movie? Like old times?”

    “That’d be nice.” Renee smiled, taking the bags Allison had just finished filling.

    “Okay, I get off in an hour.”

    “All right, I’ll be back here in an hour, then.”

    The hour passed fairly quickly, thanks to an old lady that couldn’t make up her mind. In fact, Allison was still helping her when Renee reappeared.

    Allison made a face at her over the customer’s shoulder, before returning her attention back to the lady. Thankfully, the woman finished her selections fairly quickly after that and Allison was able to get off her register and over to Renee again.

    “Sorry about that.” Renee shook her head.

    “It’s all right, work comes first. Shall we?”

    Renee hooked her arm through Allison’s as they exited the store. They walked slowly, in no real rush to get to their cars.

    “So, you were in Fiji, right?

    Renee nodded.

    “How did you like it? Did you get to see any of the sites?”

    “Not really. I was in the Lau Island area. I lived right next to the sea—which was nice, we had electricity for only a few hours per day, we grew of our food. It wasn’t really a nice vacation like you’d expect. But I loved every second of it.”

    Renee’s eyes lit up as she spoke, like the way Kevin’s did when he talked about Exy. Ew—no thinking about Kevin now.

    “What about you? You’re working full time now?”

    Allison couldn’t help but laugh at the way Renee said it, too polite to really be too shocked, but enough to be surprised.

    “I know, I know. I thought Dan was going to have a heart attack. But I want to be a fashion designer, and I’ve got to pay my dues first. And actually…I’m not bad at it. I like helping people.”

    “I’m glad. I’m proud of you.” Renee beamed at her, as they both reached the parking lot.

    “Thanks. So, you’ll follow me?”

    “I haven’t been gone that long,” Renee pointed out, good-naturedly.

    “True. Okay, I’ll meet you there then?”

    Renee agreed, before heading off to her car. 

\---

    The drive took no time at all, maybe because Allison was excited to hang out with someone from Palmetto that wasn’t Kevin. Unfortunately, Kevin lived closest, and made a fairly good drinking partner so they got together for that. It helped that Allison could put up with Kevin better after a few drinks.

    She unlocked the door and let Renee in before shutting it behind her and slipping her shoes off.

    “Want to watch a movie?”

    “That sounds great.”

    “How about Disney? Something fun and cute for your first day back?”

    Renee perked up, looking more excited.

    “How about Beauty and the Beast?”

    “I love it! I’ll make the popcorn, you find the movie?”

    Allison didn’t wait for an answer before hurrying to the kitchen to get the popcorn started.  Within minutes, the popcorn was done and Allison made her way into the living room.

    Allison popped in the movie before plopping on the couch and handing Renee the popcorn.

    “Better than watching Exy movies or die-hard,” Allison muttered, taking a sip of her water before hitting play. Renee chuckled.

    Silence fell over them like a soft blanket, relaxing and comforting.

    Allison let her head drop against Renee’s shoulder, sighing contently.

    “I missed this, you know? The only Foxes I really get to see that often is Kevin, and he’s…Kevin. Allison made a face, making Renee laugh. The fact that she could still make Renee laugh was enough to influence her next decision.

    Allison steeled herself, lifting her head to gently kiss Renee on the lips. Renee returned the kiss immediately, something Allison didn’t expect. In fact, it was enough to make Allison pull back. Renee tilted her head, confusion written all over her features.

    “It’s just…I’ve been in love with you for ages. But I never really stopped to think you actually felt the same way.” Allison’s voice was hushed, almost shy.

    “How could anyone not be in love with Allison Reynolds?” Renee smiled before continuing.

    “I’ve had feelings for you since the first day I laid eyes on you, but it was never the right time. Between Seth, and everything that happened…”

    Allison nodded, pressing her forehead against Renee’s.

    “Looks like now it’s the perfect time. So, what do you say, tomorrow we go on a date?”

    “Sounds perfect.”

    Renee tilted her head up to catch Allison’s lips, sealing the deal with a kiss.

    Just like a fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this ship. This is a few hours late, but I hope it's enjoyed anyway!


End file.
